


Prophet

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e10 The End of Something, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mental Institutions, TUActober 2020, Therapy Group Session, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Diego has some trouble in his therapy group and tries to get away with this using pop culture references from the future. For some reason, I feel like Diego would perfectly do this to annoy somebody.Inspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 4 - Prophet
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Series: TUActober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Kudos: 21





	Prophet

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a took an unusual approach for this prompt, but I still had fun writing this one, so here we go!

The white walls surrounding him would drive him crazy for real eventually. He could imagine why people would look at him as a lunatic, after all, why would someone with too many knives suspiciously watch the same house for so much time? 

"Diego? Are you still with us?", one of the doctors said.

"Oh, yeah, I just got distracted for a moment", Diego sighed. He looked around to remind where he actually was: the patients were having another therapy group session and Diego hated those. He just didn't feel comfortable to talk about himself in front of so many strangers, he just had to find a way to get out of that place and save JFK.

"Why don't you talk a little about you, Diego?", the doctor asked again.

"I don't really want to be a Doc Brown and take a look at my future right now", Diego said with a forced smirk.

"I think you're mistaking my name again, are you having trouble with your memory?"

"It's just that I feel like McFly here sometimes with the possibility to change something in my hands."

He looked around but everybody was just staring at him with vague eyes. He sighed again, that place just wasn't for him.

"What is a McFly?", the doctor asked him. He had a tone of curiosity in his voice, it was like he was talking to a little kid who didn't understand something.

"Trust me, this will be hilarious in some years from now."

"Why do you talk so much about the future? Do you try to escape reality on projecting things that aren't real? Is that a way to help yourself in the healing process?"

"Why can't you just believe me?", Diego said letting his shoulders fall. "I told you already, many times before, the president will be killed soon and I need to stop it!"

"Diego, we talked about this. This theory is just an imaginary goal you created, but you need to hold yourself on real things and focus on how to make yourself better."

"Thank you, Baymax. But, I'm saying the truth! The president will be killed soon!"

"Diego, if you don't stop saying this, someone will think you're involved in some spy scheme and things can get much worse if it gets to this point. I'm only trying to help you!"

Diego just shaked his head in disagreement. He had to escape, he was running out of time. However, he didn't have enough energy to discuss all of that again, so he just walked away from the therapy group to sit by the window, but stopped to turn around to the doctor at the last minute.

"Your lack of faith is disturbing."

A few weeks later, Diego was standing in Elliot's shop reunited with his siblings and watching the news on the TV. JFK had just been killed that afternoon and all of them were wanted by the FBI.

"I know I failed on saving Kennedy, but I would love to see my old doctor's face right now."

"Why?", Luther asked.

"I talked many times about this when I was in the asylum. Obviously, nobody believed me. I wish I could stare at his eyes and ask him who was the delusional one now."

"Of course nobody would believe you!", Allison said with a shake of her head. 

"I can't say it wasn't funny to use a few references from future movies in my therapy sessions though…", Diego said holding back a laugh.

"Oh, you did it too?", Klaus said laughing.

"Yes, you're not the only one with some pop culture knowledge", Diego said, actually laughing now, being followed by Klaus while Allison rolled her eyes behind them.

A little far from there, that same doctor was watching the news about Kennedy, how the Hargreeves siblings were wanted by the police and something in the back of his mind made him remember about a patient in a group therapy a few weeks ago.

"He was right about this! Wait, his brother is that weird cult leader? Well, it makes sense, I think all of them must have a serious obsession about prophesying the future."

Little did he know how shocked he would be while watching a certain movie by George Lucas in a few years...


End file.
